


Episode 5: The Halloween Party

by c000kiesandcream



Series: The One with the Sitcom AU [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Halloween, I'm not sorry, M/M, New York, Sitcom, Sitcom AU, Victor Nikiforov as Harley Quinn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9911648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c000kiesandcream/pseuds/c000kiesandcream
Summary: Victor and Chris have become a part of the furniture in the boy's apartment. Chris throws a halloween party on the roof.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Long time since an update, but enjoy it anyway!!  
> Please let me know what you think :)

Outside, the city was semi-lit as the streetlights died in preparation for the timid autumn sun. The sky was relatively grey, the apartment’s dark walls dulled by the effect of the weak morning sky. Phichit yawned as he padded into the kitchen, blinking as the light flickered into life at his touch. He started to prepare his first pot of coffee for the day. Carefully, he poured out the grounds, inhaling deeply. He could hear the shower through the walls, and he was still mentally cursing Yuuri for getting there first. They had an unspoken agreement that whoever made it to the shower first didn’t have to make breakfast. This was the first time this semester that Phichit had lost; Yuuri usually struggled to wake up in the mornings. But lately, Yuuri was making a more conscious effort to wake up earlier, and Phichit knew that, while Yuuri would never admit it, this was because their very attractive neighbours usually stopped by in the mornings for breakfast.

As if on cue, Chris and Victor strolled in through the yellow door, cheeks flushed from the sharp fall wind on their jog. Victor dropped down into a seat at the table as he greeted Phichit, untangling his headphones carefully on the vinyl surface. His light grey and pastel blue hoody stood out against the harsh colours of the kitchen, and when he pulled his hair loose of its elastic, this contrast was only emphasised further. Chris, meanwhile, in his sleek, black jogging set, looked less ethereal at this time of the morning. He was rummaging in the fridge for milk as he spoke.

“You should consider coming out for a run with us. Seriously, it’s so _exhilarating_ ,” Chris suggested. Sidestepping Phichit, he pulled down a couple of bowls from Yuuri’s cupboard for himself and Victor, tipping muesli carefully so as not to spill any.

“I have conditioning later, otherwise I would. Hey, what happened to Yuuri joining you guys?” Phichit asked, pouring out four mugs of coffee. He dropped two sugars in Victor’s, leaving the rest black before placing them carefully on the dining table. Victor wrapped his cool fingers around his cup gratefully, sipping the boiling liquid before answering.

“He’s usually asleep when we leave, and I don’t like waiting for him,’ he shrugged, accepting his cereal from Chris before the bathroom door opened.

“Phichit, what have I told you about- Oh, hi guys,” Yuuri muttered the last part when he noticed their guests. His skin was tinged pink from his shower, but a deeper redness chased up the side of his neck and along his ears as he shuffled to the bedroom. He only had a towel around his waist, which he clung to for dear life until the bedroom door slammed safely shut behind him.

“Every day. We come here every day at the same time,” Chris chuckled. Phichit laughed too, and with his coffee mug in hand he headed to the bathroom, leaving Chris and Victor to quietly finish their breakfast. Chris watched Victor carefully while they ate in silence. Victor’s eyes sparkled slightly underneath the hair he had let fall over his face to try and hide the slightest hint of a pink blush.

“You’re starting to look _pretty obvious_ , lover boy,” Chris teased, earning him a kick under the table.

“I’ve already told you, _do not scare him off_ ,” Victor hissed through gritted teeth. Chris’s eyes flashed mischievously, just as Yuuri re-emerged from his bedroom. His damp hair was slicked back off his face so as not to splatter his glasses, and Victor had to think hard about not staring.

“Morning,” he yawned, leaning up to reach his cereal from the fridge. His shirt rode up slightly, exposing his hips and the waistband of his boxer shorts. Victor’s eyes snap up, his breath catching in his throat. As payback, Chris kicks him back under the table, earning him a yell.

“Ow. Hey, Yuuri, what are you up to today?” Victor recovered, taking another sip of his coffee. Yuuri shrugged.

“I don’t have any lectures today so I was planning on getting a head start on my paper for the end of term. I’ll be in the apartment all day, so you guys are welcome to hang out,” Yuuri tried his hardest to sound non-committal, hoping that Victor would say yes.

“I have a shoot today, babe, but Vitya is free,” Chris stood up as he spoke, downing his coffee before checking his watch.

“Speaking of which, I must be off,” he declared, taking the empty bowls he and Victor had finished and placing them in the dishwasher, before excusing himself. Victor smiled at Yuuri, maintaining eye contact while he finished his coffee. Yuuri had taken Chris’s seat opposite, and he offered a sheepish smile in response.

“I won’t be much company,” he shrugged. “And Phichit has lectures all day.”

“It’ll be nice to relax for once,” Victor laughed, tilting his head as he always did when he spoke to Yuuri. It always made Yuuri’s stomach flip, so much so that all he could offer was a nod in response.

Phichit reappeared from his shower, towelling his hair messily as he hurried to his room. Victor laughed, shaking his head to dismiss Yuuri’s questioning look. Phichit was cute, but he had nothing on Yuuri, Victor thought, picturing Yuuri’s post-shower body while he watched the boy opposite finish his cereal.

“I best go and have a shower myself,” Victor said eventually, standing behind his chair as he spoke. “I’ll probably be back in about half an hour?” Yuuri nodded in response, glancing at his watch.

“Sure, just let yourself in,” he laughed, the redundant statement earning him a giggle from Victor.

“I will,” he smiled, before exiting the apartment.

Yuuri continued to watch the yellow door as he ate, contemplating how much his life had changed over the last two weeks. Since the party, and the ensuing hangover the following day, two had become four. Victor and Chris had taken to haunting Yuuri and Phichit’s apartment at least once a day. It started when Phichit invited them for dinner after the party. After Yuuri had emerged from his bedroom, the four had eaten the mountain of Chinese takeout that Phichit had ordered, before cracking open the couple of beers that were in the fridge. One thing led to another, and before they knew it, all four of them were on the table singing along to Grease, which happened to be on cable.

After that, Yuuri found that he was more frequently walking in on Chris and Phichit completing the latest internet challenge, or even watching the latest recording of whatever reality show on their couch, popcorn and coffee on hand. Victor, on the other hand, would usually be laying quietly on the couch, reading the latest copy of Vogue, or flicking through Yuuri’s college paper. Either way, Yuuri’s quiet apartment had been opened up to the models across the hall, and he had quickly learned that this was by no means a bad thing. While Chris usually kept Phichit occupied, Victor was a quiet presence in the otherwise lonely apartment.

Phichit left shortly after Yuuri had settled to start working on his assignment. He was sat on one of the much-too-large armchairs, legs stretched out and balancing his laptop on his knees. The coffee pot was timed to brew every other hour, so that he would remember to take breaks. While he was drawing up a plan, the door swung open, causing the letterbox to clatter slightly. Yuuri smiled at Victor, who had changed into a casual white wool jumper and grey skinny jeans. Under his arm was a bag of popcorn and the latest edition of Vogue. His long legs clambered over the back of the couch, and he let his body sink into the cushions.

They sat like that for a few hours, silent except for the occasional tap of Yuuri’s keys, and Victor lightly munching through his snack. The silence was peaceful, comfortable, and Yuuri found it was easy to work with Victor a couple of feet away. His eyes remained glued to the screen. Despite a scattering of typos, Yuuri ambled through his introduction in time for the first pot of coffee.

Just as the pot pinged, the door burst open. Chris, Phichit, and too many bags pushed in, dropping to the floor in the centre of the room.

“What-” Yuuri was interrupted by a cackle that appeared to come from the bags. Chris rummaged until he could find the culprit, unearthing a statue of a witch, eyes flashing while it’s mechanical laugh grew louder and louder.

“You didn’t forget, did you? Today is _Halloween_ , Yuuri! Chris had the genius idea that we should throw a rooftop party,” Phichit was now searching through the bags for something. Yuuri shook his head.

“Phichit, come _on_ ,” he laughed, stepping over them to the kitchen. Victor’s laugh came from the cushions on the couch, as his head peeked over the back. He caught Yuuri’s eye, raising an eyebrow in derision at the boys on the floor. Phichit carefully laid out all the party supplies they had collected: cobwebs, fake blood, food colouring, pumpkin lights, cups and booze. Chris had pulled himself up now, tapping out a quick text before throwing a pair of shoes at Yuuri, catching his elbowq and causing him to drop a cup.

“Oh, come on,” Yuuri protested as hot coffee splashed up his legs.

“Good, no way are we going shopping while you look like _that_ ,” Chris crossed the floor and threw open Yuuri’s bedroom door. After a couple of seconds, he re-emerged with a new change of clothes, and threw these into the kitchen before dropping into Yuuri’s seat.

“Wow, Yuuri, your work is so depressing, even the font looks grey,” Chris muttered, clicking something on the screen.

“Hey, don’t-” Yuuri started, but he froze when he saw Victor sit up. Surprisingly, Victor leaned forward, slamming the laptop shut and yanking it from Chris’s hands. In one deft movement, the laptop was safely in the compartment of the coffee table, and Victor turned back to his magazine. Yuuri trudged to the bathroom, face flushed slightly at Victor’s movements.

“Aw, come on I was just-” Chris started. A kernel of popcorn flew at his face, causing him to stop when it landed in his mouth.

“He works hard,” was Victor’s only response, not looking up from his magazine.

“He knows, you know. You aren’t as subtle as you think you are,” Phichit laughed from behind him. Victor just shrugged.

“Then the ball’s in his court, as you American’s say,” he said. The bathroom door opened, and Chris stood up.

“Where are we going?” Yuuri asked, pushing his glasses back further onto his face.

“Costume shopping! Victor and Phichit will decorate, while we shop some _more_ ,” Chris pushed Yuuri’s shoulders out the door, as Phichit shouted, “hey! You said you were gonna decorate-”

“My costume guy is expecting me, darling,” Chris blew a kiss behind him as the yellow door swung shut on them.

* * *

Yuuri felt uncomfortable in the costume that Chris had chosen. He wanted nothing more than to hide beneath the shapeless jumpsuits of the group Ghostbusters costumes he had spotted, but Chris demanded something flashier, and flashy was exactly what he had gotten.

Since its release that summer, Chris had become obsessed with Suicide Squad. He had attended the premiere with Victor, and his personal social media was filled with all kinds of memorabilia and artwork. This was a heavily guarded secret, though, as his image rested heavily on being a dark, brooding, and suggestive model. He was unsure as to why he had enjoyed the movie so much, but he argued that everyone needed a guilty pleasure. The format of this party was similar to the last, in that the only people invited were those that lived in the building, so tonight was perhaps the only chance he had to fully immerse himself without fear of paparazzi.

Chris’s ‘costume guy’ actually turned out to be one of Hollywood’s costume designers, who had opened up a store in New York selling perfect replicas of classic movie costumes. Amongst the traditional Halloween vampires and werewolves, Yuuri spotted the perfect jumpsuits and proton packs, hung in a four as if by some divine intervention. However, Chris was already out the back trying on the costumes he actually had in mind. Stepping back into the spotlights in front of the dressing rooms, he spread his arms wide to show Yuuri the costume.

The long, purple trench coat sparkled in the lights, clinging to Chris’s toned, bare torso. Yuuri let out a low whistle, before looking beyond Chris and into the changing room.

Hanging along the wall were three other costumes. The first was the hard shell of Batman’s latest redesign, complete with cape and utility belt. Next to that sat the black and red combination suit worn by Will Smith, mask hooked limply over the coat hanger. Finally, a pair of long, shiny pants, one half electric blue, the other sharp red. ‘Daddy’s Lil’ Monster’ was scrawled across the shirt that hung over these, along with the matching, sparkly jacket sported by Harley Quinn. This is what had caught Yuuri’s eye, and he gulped.

“Oh, Yuuri, that’s for Victor. Unless, of course, you would prefer-?” Chris laughed, twirling on the spot and causing his coat to fan out.

“I’m Batman?” Yuuri stepped past Chris and ran his hand across the costumes. They felt real.

“Of course,” Chris scooped them up and, including the bag of makeup that was stashed in the corner, paid in full before leading Yuuri home.

Fast forward to the party, and a breeze makes Yuuri’s cape swoop around him. He tugs at the fabric gently, watching across the makeshift dancefloor as Victor and Chris mingled with the other residents. Chris had somehow managed to guess their measurements, and the costumes were all a perfect fit. Phichit, who practically knew the words to the whole movie, was thrilled when Chris showed him his costume. Victor just shook his head, holding the trousers in front of them all.

“You just love to see me in tight pants, right?” he laughed, his eyes glancing in Yuuri’s direction before slipping into the bathroom to dress.

They were incredibly tight. Yuuri couldn’t believe how well he was pulling off the entire ensemble. His makeup was smudged down his face, and he had even spray-dyed his hair to match Margot Robbie’s on-screen look. And Yuuri couldn’t take his eyes off him.

“Yuuri, what are you- oh,” Phichit followed his eyeline, before carefully pouring more alcohol into both of their cups.

“I know,” Yuuri muttered, sipping gratefully on the punch that he was sure was just alcohol. Phichit looked at him.

“You know what?”

“About Victor. I know he has a crush on me,” Yuuri sighed, taking another sip before turning to face Phichit, who pulled his mask over his head before responding.

“I know you know. We _all_ know. So why are you telling me this and not him?” Phichit leaned against the wall, pulling Yuuri with him. Yuuri shrugged.

“Because. Nothing good can come of him knowing I like him, it’s not like he’s going to be here for longer than a year, and look at me. Batman was never chubby, and Harley Quinn would _never_ -” he stopped talking when Wonder Woman approached the table. She looked up, saluting at him before he recognised her as Sara Crispino.

“Batman, I hope Gotham is safe tonight,” she sniggered, pouring herself another glass of wine.

“Hey, Sara, how’re you?” Yuuri smiled, pushing his mask onto his head as he spoke. Her face broke into a large grin, tinged with an apology.

“Oh, Yuuri! I was meaning to set up our meeting, hold on,” she turned back onto the dancefloor, before returning with a tall Superman. He looked unimpressed, his hair slicked onto his head delicately, carefully curled above his brow line. His purple eyes were identical to Sara’s, but his flickered with distrust. She rested her hand on Superman’s surly shoulder, and gestured with her other hand at Yuuri.

“Mickey, darling, this is Yuuri, I sent you some of his editorial work last week, I completely forgot to set up the meeting, but key him into your phone, we _must_ do lunch,” her eyes were wandering around the rooftop as she spoke, clearly looking for someone while Superman was distracted with his phone.

“You’ve read my paper?” Yuuri asked incredulously. Sara laughed, the noise gently lilting over the heaving bassline.

“Of course, Yuuri, now, I’m sorry but I must excuse myself. Mickey, let’s go.” She pulled her brother across the dancefloor while he continued to tap on the blue screen in his hands. Phichit nudged Yuuri in the ribs, causing him to flinch.

“I told you she hadn’t forgotten you,” he affirmed, resting a hand on his shoulder. “Let’s go and find- Ah Chris, where’s Victor?” Chris was at the table, waving at Phichit as he approached.

“He popped downstairs for something, but he’s been gone for a while. Yuuri, why don’t you go down and see where he is?” Chris’s eyes twinkled as he spoke, but his voice gave nothing away. Yuuri turned to Phichit, who nodded encouragingly.

Stepping through the fire exit, Yuuri jogged down the cool stone steps, listening as the music faded into the background as his footsteps grew louder. The echo hit the roof, but Yuuri could hardly hear this over his own heartbeat. Why was he looking and not Chris? When he reached Victor’s apartment, the door was open slightly, so he stepped into the darkness of the apartment.

“Victor?” he called, his voice timid in the darkness. There was no danger, but still his voice was heavy with tension. He stepped into the apartment, flicking on the light switch as he entered the room. It was empty, but a breeze blew the magazines stacked on the coffee table. The window to the balcony was open, and the light caught the shiny material of Victor’s costume. Yuuri gulped; he was sure Victor didn’t know he was here. Smoke billowed around his head, and through the window Yuuri could see the warm glow of his lit cigarette. Now he thought about it, he really could use a smoke.

Gently, he closed the door behind him. It clicked shut, and this is what caught Victor’s attention. His face lit up when he recognised Yuuri, raising a hand and beckoning him outside. Clumsily, catching his cape, Yuuri climbed out of the window and onto the small balcony terrace, using Victor’s outstretched arm to balance himself. Victor smiled, holding out a pack of smokes and a lighter, which Yuuri accepted gratefully.

Once his cigarette was lit, and he had taken his first breath of the nicotine, he felt his shoulders relax and his head swim. He hadn’t felt the need to smoke since that fateful night a few weeks ago, but this feeling was one that he had missed. Victor watched him carefully, before leaning forward onto the railings to look down on the city. Yuuri followed suit, and for a few minutes they smoked quietly. Surprisingly, Yuuri was the first to break the silence.

“Why don’t you like your own apartment?” he blurted out, before quickly sucking on his cigarette to avoid further elaboration. Victor shrugged.

“Yours has a much homelier feel, you know? And you’re usually there,” Victor nodded, affirming his answer. Silence descended on the balcony again, until again Yuuri spoke.

“It’s nice,” was all he said, watching the costumed people that bustled along their street. He spotted a female Harley Quinn, trying to hail a cab with her baseball bat.

“If it’s a problem, we can stop-” Yuuri interrupted him.

“No, no of course it’s not a problem. I like having you guys, you over. It’s nice,” he repeated, mentally kicking himself. Why was this so hard.

“I’m glad you like it,” Victor smiled eyes fixed on Yuuri. They smoked in silence until they had finished their cigarettes. After throwing the ends of the balcony, Victor turned to face Yuuri.

“Yuuri, are we friends?” Victor asked, propping his elbow on the railing so he could look at Yuuri better. Yuuri nodded vehemently.

“Of course we are,” Yuuri smiled, mirroring Victor’s movements.

“Okay, and what would you tell your friend to do if, say, they liked someone and was unsure of how the other person felt?” Victor probed, watching the change in Yuuri’s expression.

“I would tell you that you should ask him, or her-”

“Him.”

“Oh, yeah, him, you should ask him if he feels the same way, and hopefully he will say he likes you back. I’m sure he would like you back, though,” Yuuri rambled, unable to stop himself from adding that last part. Victor nodded.

“I see. What happens if that person, who I consider a friend, says that they are not interested?” He suggested, eyes narrowed while he waited for the response.

“You’re Victor Nikiforov. I’m sure that you can turn a no into a yes,” Yuuri laughed, leaning over the railing to look down at the street to see Harley 2.0 getting into a cab. Victor just laughed.

“You would be surprised. Anyway, let’s get back,” Victor laughed as he stubbed out his cigarette. Yuuri did the same and followed him upstairs.

Perhaps tonight was not the night.


End file.
